Artemis and the SSBB characters
by Cmpteraddict
Summary: Artemis, Holly, and Butler approached the massive ship with curious non-malicious intent. Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters in this story. This story is ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis and Butler were in the woods looking for the mysterious disturbance detected by the fairy satellites. Fairy sensors couldn't exactly pick up what it was, but they said it was a ship of some sort. The ship apparently had some sort of device and was made of a sort of metal that it prevented the sensors to see what was inside or how big it was.

"Artemis, are you sure something landed here?" said Butler.

"Yes, Butler, the scanners detected it. Foaly told us to investigate it and we will."

"That reminds me, have you seen Holly?"

"Yes, she was present a moment ago. I have no doubt she went ahead to scout under Commander Root's orders."

Artemis then, using the scanner in his left hand, searched the area around him. The scanner showed a big ship near him in what was apparently an advanced cloaking device. The ship was gigantic and had what appeared to be a mask on the front of the ship. (*cough*Halberd*cough cough*) It looked like it had recently landed. Butler, look at the scanner. Butler looked and he was shocked. How in the world could a ship this big land without notice? He looked carefully at the scanner. "Artemis, do you see a door opening close to the right half of the ship?"

"Why yes Butler, I do. I wonder who's going to come out."

"Don't worry Artemis," Butler said as he took out his Sig Saucer (AGH! I think I misspelled it!!), "I'll make sure they don't harm you. After all, you're my top priority."

All of a sudden an angel-like boy exited the hanger. He held a bow and was dressed in a toga. A crown of leaves adorned his head. "Interesting," Artemis thought, "It looks like an angel" A shout was heard. It sounded like someone was shouting "Pit, get back in here! You might be spotted by someone." The voice sounded girly. "It's too late anyhow. I spot some people spying on us over there." Another voice said. Two more people walked out. One carried a pink umbrella and was dressed in a pink ball gown (Peach). The other was dressed in what appeared to be a ninja suit (Sheik).They walked toward the still figures. "This isn't good" Butler said.

"Indeed" said Artemis.

The figures slowly approached the two figures and they got closer and closer…

**for the next chapter..I need to know the fake names they used. the fake name where Artemis was a chess prodigy. PLZ!! i need it for the next chapter. It'll probaly be longer too. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the girl in the rags said.

"I am Constantin. This is my nephew, Stefan Bashkir. We were just looking around."

"And I suppose having a scanner in your hand is 'looking around'?" said Sheik.

"Well, we were doing a bit of sight seeing." Replied Artemis coolly. Meanwhile, a boy with a green hat, a sword, and a shield came out of the ship. Without the scanner it looked like he came out of thin air. The boy ran over to Sheik. He said, "Hey Sheik, I suppose these are the intruders that came?" Artemis thought, "So her name is Sheik."

"Yeah, Link, they are. "

Just then, Artemis sensed a shimmering glaze near him. He smirked. "Uncle, I do believe we have some reinforcements at hand." Holly then suddenly appeared and materialized in front of them holding a blaster. Sheik and Link were slightly surprised that a fairy was here. Link smiled. "Well, it's a pleasure meeting someone magical here, it's been a bore stuck with some of the same people over here."

"Have you forgotten, Link, that we are here to take care of these intruders?"

"Yeah, don't worry Sheik, I'm not worried. However, Pit will probably need to get reinforcement for Mr. Stefan there. You don't mind Pit do you?"

"No, it's ok. Who should I get?" replied Pit.

"Anyone you see I suppose. Don't get Kirby though. You know what he's like," said Link smoothly.

Meanwhile, Artemis, Holly, and Butler, were talking with Holly.

"Holly, did you get any information on them?" asked Artemis.

"No, I just got from Foaly that their ship is huge and that there are a lot of occupants."

"Artemis, should I disarm them and take them hostage?" Butler said.

"Wait, like you did to me?" retorted Holly.

"I think we should, before their 'reinforcements' come. However, we don't know their weaknesses. Holly, are you sure they are not from here?" Artemis said.

"Positive. Foaly said so and you kind of can tell from the way they dress and the wings that a kid has." Holly said.

"Are you talking about us?" a voice behind them said.

There was a group behind them. Besides the three already here, a few more joined the group. One was a doglike animal that was colored black and blue (Lucario). He seemed serious. Another was a monkey wearing a hat (Diddy Kong). The last one somewhat looked to be a blue hedgehog of some sort (Sonic). He seemed arrogant.

"And who are you people?" Artemis said as he coolly stared at the newcomers. "You do know it's not nice to interrupt someone's conversation."

_This kid is interesting_ a voice said in his head.

"Who said that?" Holly wavered.

_I did._ The blue dog-like thing seemed to say.

_I am NOT a dog. I'm Lucario. It's a pleasure to meet you._

"How interesting this is." Artemis murmured.

"So Lucario, are they good or evil?" Sheik asked.

_The fairy means us no harm unless we harm her first. The boy and his servant apparently seemed to want to capture us. However, we won't allow it. They are also under a false name. Stefan Bashkir and Constantin are not their real names._

"And, pray tell, how did you know that Lucario? Artemis said, using the name it told him.

_I looked in your mind._

"Well then, I suppose then that you are not what you seem?" Artemis said.

"Do not underestimate us. We are more powerful then you think, more powerful then that fairy over there." Pit said.

"Yeah, and besides, you can't catch us! You're too slow!" Sonic said, using his famous taunt.

"Don't do that again Sonic," Link said, "it gets annoying."

"And how are you going to stop us?" Holly said.

All of a sudden, all the characters in front of them grinned or smirked. Then they all took out their weapons. Link brandished a sword. Sheik took out some needles. Sonic prepared to run (as in attacking, not running away). Diddy took out a peanut gun. Pit split his bow into two and prepared his blades. Lucario's paw flashed blue and he now held an aura sphere. Now most of them looked menacing. Holly still held up and pointed her blaster at them.

"Well, it appears we have to take them hostage, they've already seen too much." Sheik replied as she shrugged.

"Not that their weapons do them much good. I'm way too fast and cool for that." Sonic said while grinning.

"One blast from this gun and you'll be sleeping like a baby." Holly said menacingly.

"The fight is on!" Pit yelled.

"You're too slow!" Sonic taunted.

Link and Sheik sighed at them.

Holly shot at Pit.

Pit held up his mirror shield and the shot reflected back. Holly jumped back as it nearly hit her.

"Well I didn't expect that" Holly thought. She shot at Lucario instead.

Lucario dodged it.

"Can't we settle this peacefully?" Sheik asked.

"I suppose, as long as no one in your group attacks us, I suppose we could negotiate." Artemis said.

"Good, we'll meet in the ship." Link said as he was sheathing his sword.

Artemis, Butler, and Holly, walked into the vast and enormous ship wondering what was about to happen.

**Well that was hard. I cant think of a stupid plot. Might not update for a while. If you have any ideas I would really appreciate them. PM me or write it in your review. Flames accepted as long as they give some sort of advice or it criticizes and congratulates me story. Once again, this is my first fanfic so there will some mistakes. Please Rate and Review (even if it's a bad one)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are you taking us?" inquired Holly.

"To the lounge." replied Sheik.

"There's a lounge in here?" Holly said incredibly.

"Yes," Sheik replied, "the ship is big enough for a lounge."

Artemis, Holly and Butler entered the lounge. What they saw shocked them and the Smashers who saw them were shocked too. "Who were they? Why are they here?" crossed the minds of many people.

"Uh...hello" Holly said sheepishly.

All the smashers were quiet.

"Everyone, this is Artemis, Butler, and Holly." said Sheik.

"Yea, they were the people who tried to capture us," Sonic said.

"But don't worry, they won't harm us now." Pit cheerfully said.

They smashers continued on their work. Some came and introduced themselves. A pinkish ball came up to Holly. It had red feet and blue eyes. "Awww. It's so cute!" Holly squealed, "What's your name?"

"Kaabii!!" it replied.

"Kirby?" Holly asked.

"POYO!" Kirby replied.

"Wow, that is seriously cute." said Artemis while all the while thinking "Did I just seriously say that?"

Butler chuckled then responded, "Artemis, none of us can resist how cute he is."

Artemis responded, "Well, I agree on that but what makes me curious is that that Link person said a few moments ago about not bringing him. He would have been a valuable asset to their side."

Butler replied, "Yes, I wondered about that too. Curiosity strikes the very nerve of me."

Holly said, "How could something so cute be harmful?"

"There are probably plenty of reasons Holly." Artemis replied coolly.

Someone replied behind them, "Trust me, once you see Kirby's powers, you'll know what we're talking about."

A short kid wearing a blue and yellow striped shirt walked up to them. He was wearing a red hat, short pants, and tennis shoes (Ness). "Hi, my name is Ness and I'm one of the veteran smashers here."

"Veteran?" questioned Butler.

"Smasher?" questioned Holly.

"It's a term for the previous tournaments some of us were in." Ness replied.

"So this is a fighting competition," Butler said.

"No, not really, there are more then just fighters here." Ness said, "Come, I'll introduce you to some of the Smashers." They walked over to a trio of swordsmen. Two had blue hair while the other one was Link. They glanced at them and introduced themselves.

The one with blue hair that was wielding a two-handed sword in one hand introduced himself first.

"My name is Ike and I am very skilled with a sword." He said.

"My name is Marth, Prince of Altea, and I too am skilled with a sword." The other guy with blue hair said.

"So may I ask why you intrude on us?" Ike said.

"We wanted to find out more about this mysterious ship that landed here." replied Holly.

"Captain Short!" said an earpiece in her visor. Holly visibly winced.

"I'm located in the ship, Commander." Holly said while noticing that the swordsmen were looking at her in intense concentration.

"Well, well! Glad to see you've actually done some work now. I'll get Foaly to contact you. Don't get caught Captain Short or the entire mission will be in jeopardy. And make sure that Mud boy and Butler don't keep you from doing your job." The commander said.

"Umm...Commander?" Holly questioned.

"What? I'm listening," he responded while wondering what was wrong.

"Well, I'm inside their ship because they invited me in along with Artemis and Butler. The people inside are actually pretty nice. There are a lot of them here." Holly replied, noticing that the swordsman had returned to talking as if she wasn't there and that Artemis and Butler were listening to her conversation.

"YOU WHAT!?" Commander Root yelled. Ness had also heard the entire thing and said to Holly, "You know, they can come up here to our ship. It's protected from radiation and we won't harm them."

Fortunately, Commander Root had heard them and he replied with a strain on his voice, "I'm coming up there along with Foaly, and you better not be in any trouble."

"Yes, sir," Holly replied.

"So there are more people coming to visit us." Marth quietly replied.

"Well, they were probably interested in all of you. You guys are alien to this planet." Butler replied.

_Yes, I suppose so. However, the people visiting us are another fairy and a centaur perhaps. Quite interesting…_

"Oh hey Lucario, How's it going?" Ness said cheeringly. The others were shocked and wondered how he got here so quickly.

_Very well, thank you. _Lucario replied. (A.N. Just a quick note for some people who haven't caught on, Lucario is using telepathy to talk to everyone.)

"I expect we'll meet them soon," Marth said.

So the Smashers (Link, Marth, Sheik [not Zelda yet, she hasn't transformed], Ness, Ike, and Lucario) left to meet with Commander Root and Foaly.

Meanwhile…..

"Foaly!" barked Root, "We have to go now. Captain Short may be in danger!"

"Ok! Ok! Don't blow a nerve. I'm coming." replied Foaly. They were loading into a shuttle ship and traveling to the place where they sent Holly to. Foaly was very interested in meeting these foreign individuals. He couldn't wait to get there.

They soon arrived at their destination to find a group of strange-looking people and the Mud Men with Holly. When they arrived, their backs were to the ship.

"Who are these people? I thought you said there was a lot." Root said. They hadn't yet noticed the ship.

"There is a lot sir. They're just in the ship." Holly said.

"What ship?" Foaly asked.

"The one behind you," Link said.

They both turned around and were shocked at the enormity of the entire thing.

"That ship passed our sensors?" Root said in awe, "D'Arvt! That thing is huge!"

"I agree with you. I couldn't build a ship like this if it took me a whole lifetime." Foaly said in shock, "Do you know who built it?"

"No," admitted Holly, "I haven't yet."

"Well take me to the person who built it," Root ordered, "That ship is better then anything in Koboi laboratories and anything Foaly made."

"Hey!" Foaly said with a pout.

"You know the only pout that can probably get Commander Root to agree with anything is probably Kirby's." Holly said jokingly.

"That's probably true." Ness said.

"Most of us spoil him," Link said.

"However, there are very few Smashers on our ship who don't spoil him." Sheik said while being cautious of the recent newcomers.

"Yeah, like all the villains, Meta Knight, and Lucario," replied Ike.

_Though I do admit to caving in to Kirby's requests_.

Foaly and Root were shocked at the voice in their heads, however, they quickly made a deduction that the dog-like thing was a psychic.

_I am NOT a dog. My name is Lucario._

"Don't worry Lucario, they don't know you yet. Have you checked if they are allowed to enter the ship?" Ike asked.

_Do not worry. I checked. They are how you say it, 'good to go'_

"Thanks," said Marth.

"Am I missing a point here because I'd like to go inside the ship and meet the rest of this weird gang," Root said.

"Sure, follow us," Marth said, "We'll show you around."

They entered the ship.

**well, there's the third chapter. agh, im starting to get writer's block. please rate and review. especially review. it makes me happy and i might be able to continue. oh yea.. AND I HAVE A PLOT!~~~~~ I finally thought of one. YAY!!!! Hoever, the plot will not be introduced yet. srry though. **


	4. Chapter 4

As they entered the ship, they noticed the length of the halls and many rooms as they passed. Foaly thought it was a very interesting ship.

"This is a very big ship," Foaly said, "How do you get around?"

"We've actually been here long enough to know our way around," replied Marth.

"So can we meet the captain of this ship already?" grumbled Root.

"Uh…I'm pretty sure you don't want to meet him. I'm pretty scared of Mr. Batman," Ness replied with a pale face.

"Why, what's wrong with him?" Foaly asked curiously, "And why do you call him Mr. Batman?"

"I consider that information confidential, of you don't mind." said a voice behind them. Everyone turned around to see another beach ball-like shape wearing a silver mask and shoulder pads and a blue cape in which he tightly wrapped himself in (Meta Knight). Only his golden yellow eyes could be seen from the visor-like hole in his mask. He seemed menacing to Holly, Root, Foaly, Artemis, and even Butler. You could tell this person was one not to be trifled with.

"I suppose, Lucario, that these are the mysterious creatures that have so intruded us?" the masked puffball said.

_They are indeed. Most do not mean us harm. They have tried to trick us using a false name. I was lucky to have seen through it._ Lucario replied.

"Good, then they are guests now. Lucario, make sure they follow my rules. I do not bode unnecessary fighting on my ship or any unfair things while I'm around. Please make sure of that," said Meta Knight. Meta Knight then turned around and greeted them. Meta Knight then turned around with a swish of a cape and walked away. The clinking armor sound slowly disappeared as he got farther and farther away. The entire Smasher sighed as he leaved. Artemis Fowl was pondering over the strange masked puffball and Butler wondered how something so little is so menacing at the same time. Root and Foaly were impressed that something about the same height as the fairy (though slightly taller) could be fierce and have good knowledge on ship. Root was also impressed that someone enforced the rules around here.

"So I suppose that was the builder of this ship?" Foaly asked. All the Smashers nodded.

"Interesting…" Artemis murmured.

"Well, let's continue onto the lounge and forget about our meeting with Mr. Batman," replied Ness cheerily. Everyone continued onto the lounge to meet the rest of the Smashers. (Agh, I feel too lazy to write about their meetings. Oh well.) They walked over to a trio of people. One was a yellow mouse-like animal with red cheeks and 3 stripes on its back. The other two looked related. One wore overalls over a red shirt and had a red hat with an 'M' on it. The other also wore overalls over a green shirt and had a green hat with an 'L' on it. The latter seemed taller then the other.

"Hey Pikachu, Mario, Luigi, I'd like to introduce to you our guests," Ike said.

"Hello!" said Mario and Luigi in an Italian accent.

"Pika-pi," Pikachu said while smiling. Holly walked over to Pikachu and carefully patted it on the head. Artemis, Foaly, and Root, were carefully studying these strange beings.

"So what do you guys do on this ship of yours?" asked Root.

"Well-a mostly some of us-a fight-a each other, but right now-a we-a are on-a a mission." replied Mario in his strange accent. Luigi nodded to this.

"What mission would it be?" asked Foaly. He was curious on what type of mission would involve these beings to come to their planet.

"Well, we have to-"Ness began to say.

_Do not mention our mission. They do not need to know for the time being. It has not involved them yet. We will tell them when the time is right. _

"Ok, Lucario," Ness said heavily, "so should we send them home now then?"

_No, they may help us with something. Ness, go keep them busy, I will research on their backgrounds. I will meet back with you later._

"Ok!" Ness said, and he led them across the room to meet more people.

"What was that about?" murmured Butler.

"It appears a friend, Ness, had engaged in a psychic conversation with Lucario." Artemis replied. He was still surveying the area as they walked to the lounge.

"Do you think they are up to something?" asked Holly.

"Probably," Foaly admitted, "they have what appeared to be a high security system."

"We should search the ship later," Root said, "maybe we'll find some clues."

"If you go on by yourselves, you're sure to get lost here." a voice near them said. It was Sheik; she had apparently heard what they said. "You know, if you really want to know why we're here, you're going to have to earn our trust." She said.

"And how do you presume we do that?" Artemis said in a steady voice. Sheik just shrugged. She said, "Maybe by either trusting us first, or, after a while, we trust you."

Ness came back bringing along more people. Sheik, Mario, Luigi, Ike, Marth, Pikachu, and Link had already left the group (in other words, only Holy, Root, Artemis, Butler, and Foaly are left). Ness introduced four more people to them. One was tiny and wore a small space helmet. Tiny plant-like things in different colors surrounded him. Two more were what looked like a fox, and a bird. They both wore a white jacket and had a gun holstered to their hip. The last was a person who appeared to be in an orange and red armored suit. That person had a cannon attached to her arm and a helmet with a green visor that covered its face.

"Guys, this is Olimar, Fox, Falco, and Samus. Samus is also a girl and not a boy," Ness said to avoid future troubles.

"A pleasure to meet you," said Artemis, "My name is Artemis."

"Hello," said Holly.

Root just grunted.

Foaly was staring intently at the four of them, constantly switching around his gaze. They shifted uncomfortably. The ten sat together at a nearby table and started conversing.

"Samus, how did you make that suit?" Foaly asked her.

"Simple, I built it from scratch, but I'm no telling you how." Samus replied.

"So are the rules strict here?" Root asked while pondering his mind on something that was nagging him.

"Not that strict. Meta Knight just doesn't want any Smasher to get hurt or lost on this ship." Fox said.

"Mr. Olimar, where did you get these plant things?" asked Holly.

"They are not plant things, young lady, but they are Pikmin. They are rather common from where they're from and where I live." Olimar said. (A/N: Any information I get wrong, tell me in your review so I can correct it.)

"Oh," Holly replied.

"Butler, I must say this has been quite an interesting trip we have taken," Artemis replied.

"Agreed, Artemis. Falco, Fox, what kind of weapons do you have?" Butler said curiously.

"Well, Fox and I both have our blasters," Falco said as they both took out their blasters, flipped them in the air, and put it back into the holster in a single, fluid movement.

"We have our reflectors too." Fox said, taking out an object, "It can reflect any projectile as long as it isn't too big or forceful."

"Interesting, could you construct and demonstrate one for us?" asked Foaly.

"Maybe," Fox shrugged.

"It would make an interesting addition to our arsenal and defense system," Root said.

"I don't know…" Falco mumbled as he trailed off. He wasn't sure if giving them their technology would benefit them in the future. After all, Tabuu might make them join to his side forcefully later, and he wouldn't want to give him an advantage. Lucario had told them that they originally wanted to capture them, but changed their minds. He wasn't sure of their intentions would change later.

"We'll see…" Falco said as he and Fox walked away to train.

"Well, maybe someone else can give us some advice on our military police belowground." Root sighed. Holly was busy talking to Olimar while Artemis and Butler were still observing the lounge.

"Artemis," Butler said, "the walls are put together very strongly; it seems to be made of a metal of some sort. I don't know what it is except I haven't seen it before."

"Yes, the construction and material of the ship eludes the mind of scientific logic and the properties of matter." said Artemis in deep thought.

"It's amazing that one so small could build a ship this big." Butler said.

"Perhaps he had help, Butler, perhaps he had help." Artemis said. Meanwhile, Ness and Olimar had left the group alone so now Root, Foaly, Artemis, Butler, and Holly were left to converse with each other.

"Artemis, do you suppose we should explore this ship now?" Holly asked.

"I say we do!" Root said, "We need to know exactly what these foreign aliens are here for?"

"Not to mention that their weaponry and arsenal could help us in the times to come." Foaly said.

"I do admit I am rather curious to see what else is inside. By so far, we have only seen one room in this entire ship." Artemis said reluctantly.

"Won't we get lost?" Holly questioned.

"True," Artemis admitted, "but perhaps we have some form of communication with us?"

"I don't know, Foaly, do we have any communication at all?" asked Holly.

"Of course, your helmet, Root's helmet, and my portable communicator (A/N: If that doesn't exist in the Artemis Fowl world, I'm sorry. I just make it up as I go.) Make a great way to communicate in this ship." said Foaly in a know-it-all voice.

"Then we'll split up, Holly, you go with the Mud boy. Butler, you come with me. Foaly since you are so technical about things, you go alone," said Root. They split up; Root and Butler went into the training room. Holly and Artemis went down a south corridor, and Foaly wandered around the lounge a bit before entering the north corridor. Things were about to get very interesting for Root and Butler because, as we all know, a training room has some very interesting things and _people._

**Okay guys, right now, i recently visisted a Narnia exhibit. so..... go to my poll or write in your review whether or not i should do a narnia crossover. your choices are:**

**SSBB x Narnia crossover- YES**

**SSBB X Narnia crossover - NO**

**Kirby x Narnia crossover - YES**

**Kirby x Narnia crossover - NO**

**Plz help. Dont worry, you wont hurt my feelings if you say no. I just want to know if its a good idea. Also, tell your friends about this story. I heard a rumor that not alot of people visit the crossover page. I dont remember who told me though. Anyway, Rate and Review!!! Dont forget to visit my poll if you dont want to write it in your review.**


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you suppose they have in a training room?" asked Root.

"I suppose they have the usual dummies and targets, but I can't imagine what these foreign people have as training," replied Butler. They went through the grey double doors into the

training room. What they saw shocked all knowledge of training systems out of their head. There were many dummies alright, but they were each made of different material. Some of

them, however, were made of regular dummy material. One was made of steel and a short cat-eyed kid was hacking at it (Toon Link). His small sword was making indents and cuts into

the dummy. All of them were made of some different kind of element. There were fire, earth, water, air,(the dummies were made somehow through magic and were built to last long)

metal (different types), and other stuff too. There was also a neatly organized pile of weapons ranging from axes to maces and baseball bats to what appeared to be a flower on a stick.

There were also several rooms adjoining the one they were in now. The room closest to their left was labeled "Weapon Storage, Proceed with Caution" and the room after that said

"Medical Care." The one that interested them was the second closest door to their right. It was labeled, "Individual Training Rooms."

As they tried to walk stealthily to that room, the kid with the catlike eyes stopped them.

"Hello, you must be those people that live on that cool planet," greeted the little kid. His voice sounded strangely similar to the Link guy they had met earlier. Perhaps they were related?

"Yes we are," snapped Root.

"Geez, no need to be pushy. Why don't you let me show you around? By the way, my name is Toon Link," said Toon Link with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Well, its ok. We're pretty sure we can find our way around here," said Butler.

"Ok then, but if you get lost, don't blame me. You have to find your own way out." replied Toon Link with a mischievous smile on his face. Toon Link then left the training room.

"What a brat," Root murmured. They entered the "Individual Training Rooms" door.

Meanwhile, Holly and Artemis were walking down the South corridor.

"What do you suppose we do now Artemis?" asked Holly.

"I suppose we investigate one of these rooms and hope it will be unlocked," said Artemis.

They tried the first door.

Locked.

They tried the second door.

Locked.

They tried the third door.

Locked.

They continuingly tried doors until the 32nd one.

"Dang, does this guy have some kind of security lock on every single door here?!" Holly said.

"I do not think so," Artemis said, "otherwise, how would the Smashers get around the ship."

"Oh well, let's try the 33rd door then. Holly tugged on the door.

It opened.

Holly grinned wildly. Artemis and Holly entered the room and looked around. It looked like an old storage room. The only things here, as far as Artemis can tell, were junk, and more junk.

There didn't seem to be much point to this room other then to store stuff. They left the room. What they didn't know or bother to check was if there was anyone watching them. They

didn't know about the camera perched in a corner following them along with a small red light next to the door. The security alarm had been notified.

Meanwhile…

"Sir!" yelled Blade as he rushed to the front room panting heavily as he got there. He noticed his leader perched near the front of the room.

"…" Meta Knight didn't answer.

Blade continued, "Sir, the aliens we had taken in earlier, two of them found one of the storage rooms. They opened it, but luckily didn't search inside. They didn't dig through anything;

however, shall I call the Smasher to apprehend those two?"

"No need, Blade, they mean no harm. They are just curious. Our real mission is something else entirely." Meta Knight said while still looking outside.

"Then may you please repeat what our intention on this planet is?" asked Blade.

"We are here because we have had information on Tabuu being alive. This planet has been detected as the most likely planet Tabuu can gain power from. Along with that, this planet has

a lot of evil that our enemy 'Nightmare' may come back," replied Meta Knight, still looking outdoors.

"Thank you sir, I will leave now," Blade said.

Meta Knight made no reply. Blade left quietly. Meta Knight was still surveying the outdoors as he looked back.

Meanwhile…

Foaly looked around as he traveled the north corridor. There were so many doors. He wondered if there was a tech room somewhere. He also wondered if he could visit it with that blue puffball's permission.

"Oh well," he thought, "When I find a tech room, I'll just enter it anyway." He shrugged.

However, when he looked around, he only saw rooms that said 'storage room' on it. It was interesting though, when he first traveled down the corridor, he never noticed the small sign

near to the door handle that labeled the room. He assumed it was nothing until curiosity got the better of him and he read it. Foaly traveled down the endless hallway, already getting

tired. Would this hallway never end?

Meta Knight sat on his perch thinking about how far Kirby had grown and how the Smash tournament went. He thought about the Smashers' match with Tabuu and how they all thought

he died. His eyes turned green as he was thinking. His eyes all of a sudden glowed white with determination (AN: I made that up though that's what I think his white eye color changing

thing means.) as he thought about a plan to avoid all of the Smashers being killed by Tabuu. Although he didn't tell Blade and the other Smashers, he could tell Tabuu was here. He

sensed that Tabuu had a hidden spot here. Long after the battle with Tabuu, his ship had detected mysterious blips in the galaxy. He told the crew to dismiss the matter but kept the

blips in his mind. Later on, in his hidden research, he found out the blips were portals opening from Subspace. His eyes faded from white to back to their golden shade and then back to

green. Apparently Tabuu is forming another army from people of different planets, he reasoned, perhaps to once again conquer the worlds. He also sensed Nightmare and demon beasts

were seen near the Subspace portals. Earth had had the most Subspace portal opening by far. He formulated a plan to stop Tabuu and Nightmare from attacking them. He also hoped

they wouldn't gather any more allies from enemies of the Smashers. He knew though that the Smasher enemies would never join Tabuu willingly because of the betrayal and control of

Master Hand. He looked outside as his eyes reverted back to gold.

**I might not update for a while because of school and homework. srry if this chapter was so short. i ran out of inspiration on alot of the parts in this story. Updates will be slowing ****down. Please rate and review. Also, tell me if you have seen the fanfiction sectionthat im looking for. I'm looking to read fanfics for a story series called "The alchemyst. Nicholas Flamel." by Michael scott. If you find it plz tell me in your review or PM me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Root and Butler were shocked that there were so many rooms. What shocked them even more was that each room had a name on it. As they passed by, they noticed the many names on the door and the things inside. When they looked inside Link's door, there was a weird looking dummy (That looked like Ganondorf but they don't know him yet.) some targets and a screen on the far wall that listed something. The screen was too far for them to read. They walked past many rooms until they bumped into someone close to Butler's height and strength. Butler was mildly shocked about meeting someone with close to the same physical standards as him. Root was mildly shocked that there was a person who was the same height as Butler but he shrugged it off. These were aliens he was talking about; there was bound to have someone taller then Butler.

"Hello," said the tall person clad in dark armor.

"Hey," said Root, "Do you happen to know the captain of this ship?"

"I do, but I'm not telling you," he laughed as he walked away.

"Don't worry, Ganondorf was always a dork," said a voice behind them. They turned around. A kid about the same as Ness looked at them. He had blond hair that stuck up straight and wore a red and yellow striped shirt (Lucas).

"Oh," replied Butler.

"Well then, do you suppose you could take us for a tour around the ship?" asked Commander Root.

"Yes, but I hope we don't run into Mr. Batman while we're at it," he said while shuddering.

"Thanks, but who's Mr. Batman?" asked Butler, briefly forgetting the encounter with Ness and Meta Knight in the hall.

"I don't like to discuss it because he might be watching right now. By the way, my name's Lucas," Lucas said while glancing left and right.

"Then let's take a tour shall we?" Butler said. Apparently not a single Smasher cared that they were exploring the ship.

They exited the training rooms.

Holly and Artemis weren't having any luck with searching anything. Most of the rooms were locked except for that one room they found.

"Ugh," Holly groaned, "Does this ship have no end?"

"Of course it does Holly," replied Artemis, unfazed but slightly tired at all the walking, "It just seems endless."

"Well, I hope we manage to reach a room that's unlocked and doesn't have junk in it," Holly said.

"Agreed," said Artemis, "Holly, why don't you ask Root or Foaly if they have had any luck yet?"

"I tried a few moments ago but they're not responding," replied Holly.

They continued on and noticed that they were near peoples' dorms. They all had different Smasher names on them. They passed Link's, Toon Link's, Zelda's and Ganondorf's rooms without bothering to look inside. They were respecting their property in a way. Although Holly was curious about what was in the rooms.

**Attention all Smashers** the P.A. sounded, **this is Master Hand. Please meet in the lounge where we will discuss an important announcement. For out guests, please also go to the lounge and stop wandering around. If you are lost, please locate the nearest Smasher to find your way. If there are no Smashers, don't worry. Stay put and a Smasher will be sent to find you.**

Artemis, Holly, and Foaly were shocked (Well Artemis wasn't shocked that much). They didn't know that the Smashers already knew they were exploring. Root and Butler already knew since the Smashers they met seemed unfazed that they were wandering around.

"How are we going to get back?" Holly asked.

"Simple," Artemis replied, "We just walk back the way we came. I memorized the way so it should be easy."

"Of course Artemis, of course," replied Holly.

Meanwhile…

Foaly wondered how he was going to get back. He himself took many turns and was unable to recall the exact order. Oh well, he walked back and hoped his luck would come and he would be able to go back to the lounge. Unknowingly he would get lost and meet different Smashers along the way.

Root and Butler had no problem getting to the lounge as Lucas just took them there. Lucas had given them a brief description about the training rooms and the dorm rooms. He basically stated how it worked around here and what the third tournament was like for him. Root and Butler felt sorry for the little boy. He seemed braver now though.

Root and Butler met with other Smashers in the lounge. Apparently some of the Smashers hadn't arrived yet. Imagine their shock when they saw a giant floating hand. It announced something to Root and Butler.

"Greetings," it said, "I am Master Hand and welcome to the Battleship Halberd. Both of you Earth creatures will be participating in the Brawls. Each of you will get your own room and training room. There will be a screen in your dorm and training room telling who, when, and where you battle."

Meanwhile…

Meta Knight was making his way to the lounge after thinking for a while. He sensed that he knew what Master Hand was talking about. He logically assumed that the newcomers were going to be introduced to the Brawls and join them and become a Smasher. He walked across the room to the door and sensed a presence somewhere near him. He opened the door and walked out. The presence was gone now. He sensed it was lost and walking farther away from the lounge. He sighed and set after it, walking toward the person (or centaur?) that was lost.

Foaly still wandered the halls, unknowingly getting farther from his friends. He finally remembered the communicators. He called them. Root answered but Holly's indicated she was too far away. Just how big was this ship?

"Commander," said Foaly, "I'm a bit lost. Where are you?"

"In the lounge, Foaly" said Root, "Apparently all of us are to be part of some sort of brawl."

"So we're fighting against them," asked Foaly who wondered why.

"Yea, fighting for fun. Apparently, they fight brawls for fun and to train them against great enemies," replied Root, "Where are you?"

"Well, I'm lost," said Foaly.

"Is there a sign near him?" Lucas told Root, "We'll be able to figure out the location from there."

"Ok, Foaly," Root said, "Is there a sign near you?"

"Yes…" Foaly said, uncertain where this was going.

"What does it say?" asked Root.

"It says 'Corridor 52A (AN:I made that up)'" said Foaly, now getting what they wanted him to do.

"52A? That's near Meta Knight!" said Marth.

"Ok Foaly, stay there. A Smasher should come and get you. There's already one near you now." Root said (Remember, Root still does not know who Meta Knight is. Ness and Lucas called him Mr. Batman).

"Lucario," said Master Hand, "could you tell Meta Knight about the centaur?"

_Yes, I will go contact Meta Knight now._

Meta Knight was still walking calmly in the ship after the person who was lost when he heard a voice.

_Meta Knight, there is a centaur near you that is one of our guests. He is lost right now and will need some help finding his way back._

"Ok" Meta Knight thought as he began to run to the centaur, his armor making a clanking sound as he got closer to the now standing still centaur.

Foaly was standing there waiting for a Smasher. He was officially lost in this ship. He didn't know if he should turn left, right or keep going forward. His mind was bothering him in more ways then one. He then heard the clanking of armor and began to pace. Was it an enemy or a Smasher? He held his breath. Eventually the armor sound slowed down and was very quiet. He heard small footsteps and a shadow was seen near him. He turned around and looked into two glowing yellow orbs. He almost screamed.

Then he looked closely at the figure and remembered that this was the commander of the ship that he had met earlier. He had forgotten his name, or was it that he never told him his name? He seemed even more menacing in the dark.

"H-h-hello," Foaly said.

"…" the figure just nodded.

"A-are you the Smasher t-that's g-going to h-help me?" asked Foaly.

The figure just nodded and walked away.

"Hey," Foaly shouted, "Wait up!"

The centaur ran after the ship captain.

Artemis Fowl found their way back very easily. With Artemis's calculating mind and extensive memory, he had no problem on it. Holly was confused as they kept on turning left or right and eventually got to the lounge. They were greeted by Root and Butler and they told them they had been invited to participate in the Brawls.

**Alright. I need people to review and PM me about what their moves could be. The movesets I've come up with and the movesets I need so far are**

**Artemis**

**Up B: **

**Down B:**

**Side B: **

**A Attack:**

**Final Smash:**

**Holly**

**Up B:**

**Down B:**

**Side B:**

**A Attack:**

**Final Smash:**

**Butler**

**Up B: **

**Down B:**

**Side B: takes out his Sig Sauer and can shoot up to 5 times and is then put back to reload.**

**A Attack:**

**Final Smash:**

**Root**

**Up B: takes out a Jetpack out of nowhere and flies up for up to 10 seconds.**

**Down B:**

**Side B:**

**A Attack:**

**Final Smash:**

**Foaly**

**Up B:**

**Down B:**

**Side B:**

**A Attack:**

**Final Smash:**

**Well. that's it. Please tell your friends about this story because i was serious when i heard barely anyone looks at crossovers. PM me . dont woory, if you dont like a move, i'll change it. PM what you want the move to be. I cannot update until all move positions are filled. PLZ HELP!!!!! ASK ANYONE!!! BTW for those who want to make a story of their own based off of this idea, go ahead. Permission is given. All is well.**


	7. Chapter 7

Foaly was still running after the captain and finally caught up with him at the double doors. Even though he was part horse, this person was FAST!

"You have t-to slow down" he panted, "It's hard to keep up."

"There is no need to hurry anymore, we are already here," said the captain as he stepped through the double doors. Foaly then followed him.

As Foaly entered through the doors, he noticed the mysterious ship captain had disappeared. He looked to his and to his shock saw a giant floating hand. That was weird. Then he saw the rest of his gang and promptly galloped over to them.

"How did you guys prevent from getting lost?" asked Foaly.

"Simple, Artemis memorized the way back," replied Holly.

"We never got lost because we met a Smasher that took us on a tour," said Root.

"Well, I was alone WITHOUT a Smasher and WITHOUT a photographic memory," Foaly said.

"No need to be pushy, Foaly, have you heard the news?" told Holly.

"Yes, I was in the lounge when they announced whatever it was instead of being stuck wandering in the hallways lost" Foaly said sarcastically.

"Well, you guys are joining the Brawls, but not now," said Master Hand.

"Why?" questioned Holly.

"I suppose because we have to get ready and pack and prepare to leave this planet?" Artemis said.

"No, on the contrary, we're actually staying on the planet for a while, and it's because we having finished setting up the moves you are going to use in the Brawl generator," said Master Hand.

All of a sudden, Crazy Hand popped up and said, "We don't have any moves for you weirdoes because I dipped them in COFFEE!!!" Then Crazy Hand just floated away cackling madly.

"Ignore my brother, Crazy Hand," Master Hand apologized, "He is mentally unstable all the time."

"It must be tough to deal with him," Root said.

"No, you get used to it after a few centuries," sighed Master Hand.

Root, Foaly, Holly, and Butler gagged.

"A FEW CENTURIES?!?!" Foaly exclaimed.

"Yes…" said Master Hand trailing off.

There was an awkward silence among the group.

"Anyways," Master Hand said, "we don't have any moves set for you because we haven't figured out any (I need you readers to figure it out for me, I'm a bit lost and getting writer's block). So you will have a dorm here but you can't participate in the brawls until everything is all coordinated."

All the Artemis Fowl characters walked towards the door that held the dorm rooms. Well, Butler and Root walked toward them, everyone else just followed since they had no idea where the dorm rooms were.

As they entered their own dorm rooms, they noticed how it was decorated to be close to what their personality and home was like.

Artemis had a room that had many books and legends about fairies and mythical creatures. There were also many informative things in his room. He also had fairy technology and some devices that were suppose to be in a vault at the Fowl Manor. _I wonder how they got those here_ he thought. His bed was like the one at home and the wallpaper was in fairy language. He decided he would read those later. He also noticed a desk with his computer and other stuff from home. He checked the computer and saw that there were exact copies of the files from home. His deck was also that of an antique, albeit a copy, and was stuffed with all the various things from home. He also noticed the dresser had all the clothes from home too. He wondered how they got there.

Butler's room had weapons stocked with bullets and weapons of different kinds. He also had a few fairy technologies. His bed was one like a military bed and karate books of different types were stocked in his room. He also had a TV that could somehow connect to Artemis's room to see what he was doing. The dressers had his clothes and there were reloads for the various guns hung in his room in a small desk nearby. _This room is well equipped_ He thought.

Foaly's room was practically a tech lab in itself. There were computers everywhere along with a lab set and some of his fairy technology from home was here. He was shocked and overjoyed; now he could communicate with fellow officers above and below ground. He could also make more technology with the objects given to him in this very room.

Root too was shocked as he entered the room. He noticed it was built like the LEP rooms. His bed was like Butler's but smaller (obviously). He, like Butler, had various guns and blasters hung on the walls, though his were fairy tech instead of human tech. There was also a small communicator that he could use to contact his agents and monitor Foaly. He liked this room.

Holly REALLY like the room. It had some blasters, books about her favorite subject, all the clothes she had, and may of her other favorite things. Her bed was even like the one at home but in much better shape. There was close to black wallpaper and the floor was in carpet. She sat down on the bed and sighed. It made her homesick.

All of them left their rooms and went back to talk with Master Hand. When they got there, he was gone. Later, when they went back to their dorms, there was a note on the door that said:

_Artemis (or Holly, Root, Butler, and Foaly),_

_I request you to train for a while even tough we haven't given you your moves yet. Please feel free to explore the ship and train in the training room. And I must say, not all the Smashers here are nice. Please do take care of yourself and don't get hurt badly. The medical room is in the training area. Ask some Smashers to show you around though some may refuse. Don't pester them, and, for your safety, do NOT bother or move any boxes or things that belong to the owner of this ship. Please do NOT go into another one's dorm room without permission. Also, if you see a box sitting there with out signature logo, don't life it up or touch it or you may very well be killed right there and then. _

_Master Hand_

When they saw this, they immediately left to explore the ship and wonder why it was so nerve-wrecking to not touch a specific box upon a death threat.

**Well thats the story. Meanwhile.. an updated list will come out next chapter. If you havent noticed by now, I'm a BIG Meta Knight fangirl so that explains why it ALMOST(but isnt) close to centered around him. This story is put on hold until all the Smasher moves are completed. Here's an updated list most are courtesy to luong10 for coming up with these moves. though, unfortunately luong10 that it may be changed if it is better. I have also added more stuff needed.**

**Up B: takes out fairy technology and shoots a grapple upwards.**

**Down B:**

**Side B: takes out an Koboi laser that he had modified and shoots it once or twice.**

**A Attack:**

**Final Smash:**

**Up Taunt:**

**Side Taunt:**

**Down Taunt:**

**Up Grab:**

**Side Grab:**

**Down Grab:**

* * *

**Holly**

**Up B: takes out a fairy grappler and shoots it upward.**

**Down B: shield(or vibrate) at a fast rate to a point of invisibility and be invisible for 3-5 seconds.**

**Side B: take out a buzz baton and momentarily stun her enemy.**

**A Attack: a series of punches and kicks.**

**Final Smash:**

**Up Taunt:**

**Side Taunt:**

**Down Taunt:**

**Up Grab:**

**Side Grab:**

**Down Grab:**

* * *

**Butler**

**Up B: **

**Down B:**

**Side B: takes out his Sig Sauer and can shoot up to 5 times and is then put back to reload.**

**A Attack: punches in a very strong force then kicks.**

**Final Smash:**

**Up Taunt:**

**Side Taunt:**

**Down Taunt:**

**Up Grab:**

**Side Grab:**

**Down Grab:**

* * *

**Root**

**Up B: takes out a Jetpack out of nowhere and flies up for 1.5 seconds.**

**Down B:**

**Side B:**

**A Attack:**

**Final Smash:**

**Up Taunt:**

**Side Taunt:**

**Down Taunt:**

**Up Grab:**

**Side Grab:**

**Down Grab:**

* * *

**Foaly**

**Up B:**

**Down B:**

**Side B:**

**A Attack:**

**Final Smash:**

**Up Taunt:**

**Side Taunt:**

**Down Taunt:**

**Up Grab:**

**Side Grab:**

**Down Grab:**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this. PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME ABOUT THE MOVESETS. Its hard to continue and do some brawling without movesets. After all the movesets are done, The characters can Brawl the Smashers. So anyway R&R!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**LOL, I haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that. I like to thanks all my reviewers and visitors for reading this story. The movesets are almost done. I will post it later. If there are repetitive things in the story that are not supposed to be there, please let me know, as is I havent updated in a while, so parts of the story may have slipped my mind. There may be a long period of time until the next chapter comes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story. *sigh***

* * *

Pretty much everyone except Artemis and Foaly went to the training room. Artemis and Foaly went to see if there was a tech room or seek more information about this ship. Foaly hoped that he wouldn't get lost again.

Butler, Holly, and Root went to the training room. This time around, they saw much more people in it last time. They saw much more people training then they did earlier. They saw people of different sizes and colors. Kirby was walking around greeting people. Olimar was training his Pikmin. Marth and Ike were practicing their swordplay against Sandbags. Ganondorf was using his dark powers to blast a Link dummy across the room. Link and an elfin princess (Zelda) were slashing a Ganondorf dummy too. Toon Link was practicing his archery. Lucario was levitating a weight. Ness and Lucas were perfecting their PK Thunder move against another Sandbag. Pit was practicing shooting an arrow then suddenly attacking the Sandbag with his dual blades.

They were amazed at the training and the amount of activity in this room. There was much more activity now than when Root and Butler were here earlier. They went to a group of scattered targets on the wall. Next to them, a man in dark clothing with a bandana on his head was shooting at the targets (Snake). He'd pull a rocket launcher out of nowhere or he'd take a grenade and launch it at the target. He also had a box with the Smash logo near him. He looked toward them, nodded, and then went back to his practice.

Root and Holly took out their blasters and started shooting at the targets to improve their accuracy. Butler took a nearby Sandbag and started punching and kicking it. He was surprised the Sandbag had eyes on it but he said nothing.

"Commander, do you suppose we might have to battle one of them?" asked Holly.

"I suppose so, Captain, as so we should learn more about them," replied Root.

"Well, I was just wondering what the fight was like. Here, on Earth, a fight is to the death. When we fight here, what are the rules?" questioned Holly.

"I do not know," Root said as comprehension dawned on him. He actually never thought of that.

"I suggest we ask that guy next to us or someone we know," Holly said.

"Good idea, Captain," said Root.

"Mister," Holly said looking up to the dark clothed man, "What are the rules to fight here?"

Snake looked at Holly and Root before opening up his codec. Mei-Ling (Agh, hope I spelled that right) answered.

"Mei-Ling, who are these shorties," asked Snake.

"They are from the planet Earth, those people are called elves or fairies," said Mei-Ling.

"Fairies? Sounds like a fantasy story," said Snake. Holly, Root, and Butler were listening to the conversation and wondering how they knew.

"Yes, Snake, fairies. Those two are part of an elite military police called the LEP. They male fairy is the commander of the LEP; he is called Root. He is very good at strategic battles and is very loyal. The female fairy is called Holly. She is captain and was once captured by a human," said Mei-Ling.

"I see. What about the big, tall one standing near me?" asked Snake.

"His name is Butler. He comes from a generation of families that guard and protect rich people. He is currently protecting a young Artemis Fowl." Mei-Ling replied. Snake shut off the codec.

"Hello," Snake said, "If you want information about Brawling, I suggest you go to Master Hand or another Smasher."

Root, Holly, and Butler left to find Lucas or Ness and ask them about the rules. They also wondered how that girl knew so much about them. They briefly searched around and saw Lucas and Ness train. They saw the sweet little kids become fierce fighters. Lucas and Ness used a strange blue ball of light to attack far away items. Lucas shot his hand out at a nearby dummy and shouted "PK Fire!" A bolt of light shot out of his hand and the dummy burst into a column of flames.

"Wow," Root and Holly gaped.

Butler raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"Didn't know the kid could do that," Root commented.

"I see why they're in this tournament if they're this powerful." Holly said.

They saw some more targets suspended in air. Holly and Root took out their blasters and set them to stun. Butler took out a simple pistol. (AN: Sorry, don't know much about guns.) Holly and Root started to shoot in succession at the targets. Holly and Root each shot the bull-eye, leaving a little burn mark at the center. Butler then began shooting, leaving a small hole in the center. A person dressed in red and orange armor (Samus) stared at them and then at the targets. A wolf (Wolf) was also seen narrowing his eyes at them.

"Well, that was another good target practice." Holly commented.

"Let's just continue exploring," Root said gruffly.

"Perhaps they have more interesting targets to practice on," Butler said, looking around the room and surveying the area.

Artemis and Foaly continued searching for the technical room while Artemis continually memorized the way back.

"No, I don't see one," Foaly remarked.

"Perhaps, it is well hidden," Artemis smirked, thinking of a nice challenge.

"Well, I'm sure a THIEF like you could still not find one in this big ship," Foaly said.

"Really Foaly? I thought we settled that matter years ago," Artemis said, "Perhaps a small bet shall end the matter."

"A bet? At a time like this? You must be joking," Foaly said incredulously.

"I am not, Foaly, and the bet is whoever finds the tech room first, wins." Artemis said with a straight face.

"Fine. And the spoils?" Foaly asked.

"It's just a harmless bet with no spoils. A game between friends," Artemis said.

"Artemis Fowl, doing a bet with no stakes? Doesn't sound right," Foaly said suspiciously, "What do you really want?"

"There cannot be a simple bet between friends?" Artemis asked, raising a brow.

"Alright, but I'm remaining suspicious." Foaly replied.

"Then let's begin," Artemis said.

"May neither of us get lost," Foaly said.

"I don't plan to," Artemis smirked.

Artemis and Foaly both went their separate ways. Neither heard the silent clanking of metal following each of them. A blur of blue followed Foaly, and a blur of green followed Artemis.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review and tell me what I should correct, or perhaps make a suggestion on what I should do for the next chapter. To clear things up, just in case, Root, Holly, and Butler are supposed to find another set of targets. The targets they hit in the beggining of the chapter and the middle are ENTIRELY DIFFERENT. Except for Butler, he just hits the Sandbag in the first part, and the targets in the 2nd. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
